Sailor Moon Masquerade
by GothicPandaZombieHime
Summary: In 2015 the scouts were defeated by a new force of darkness. A new sailor senshi is called on. Can they defeat the darkness and get back the sailor scouts?
1. prologue

"Princess Serenity I am thankful you came to meet me here in the garden of light." The figure next to the princess spoke.

Princess Serenity was wearing her usual dress shining brighter than normal, but the girl next to Serenity looked peculier. She was wearing a long dark brown cloak which reached her feet and had a hood that covered all of her hair. The only thing you saw was the womans fox like pure white eyes.

The surroundings were beautiful. Big, tall and sturdy oak trees beautiful flowers of all kinds and the silk like grass that was greener that the hearts of emeralds. The lighting was bright but in the sky you could see the pale blue sky but you could also see the stars faintly.

"Hikari I don't think you could have picked a more pretty place." The princess smiled then carried on, " but i would like to know why you summoned me here."

"I can't help but worry about the sailor scouts." The princess opened her mouth but the woman carried on, "you see I can't help but think what if the sailor scouts were defeated, I want to create a new senshi incase the scouts are defeated."

"Hikari, they wont be needed if you do make another senshi. They will be called on for nothing. The sailor scouts can handel anything and everything you throw at them." Serenity was obviusly not interested in hearing about Hikari's idea.

"Please Serenity, one day the scouts will fail I just want to save moon kingdom incase it gets in trouble please Serenity. Listen i will only activate them when they are needed please I promise one day they will be needed!" The woman had egan to slightly raise her voice.

"Okay I shall give you the power to do so but only as a last resort. It was nice seeing you again Hikari but moon kingdom needs me I must go." The princess vanished instantly.

The woman in the cloak stood there smiling softly. The woman transformed into a fox and as the cloak dropped the fox ran.

**MM**

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

I woke up to my alarm, not wanting to turn it off, i looked at my 'cave' a 3 and a half feet tall area which was the top bunk of the bed i shared with one of my sister, in the tiny space was a small black laptop, my alarm clock, a really small mini fridge, my schoolbag, a small suitcase and a couple of small lamps. My 'cave' had black 'walls' made out of black sheets that i tacked to the ceiling.

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

I brushed my layered two inch below the shoulder dark brown hair, I jumped down from my 'cave'. I saw my sleeping twin sister, her hair was bleached blond. I wanted to annoy her so i stated singing rather loudly to my alarm.

"_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb"_ my sister woke up and put her finger and her thumb in the shape on an "L" and threw her duvet back over her head,"_in the shape of an "L" on her forehead_." I smiled at my idiot sister.

I walked to the bathroom and had a morning shower and went back to my room and saw my alarm clock smashed on the floor and my sister looking out of the window. She was talking to her boyfriend out the window probably. I decided to climb up the ladder and go to my 'cave' where I opened the suitcase that had all of my clothes in it. I picked out dark grey skinny jeans, a black tank top that had a skull on the front and some odd ankle socks.

I put on my clothing on and went down stairs only to be greated by my other sisters Aiko, Aika and Aimi. All of them looked exactly the same but with there hair in different styles. Aiko's hair was usualy waist length but it was in a ponytail, Aika's was the same length but in plaits and Aimi's was in two high pigtails. Their hair was lighter than mine but still brown, they had the same eye color as me too, dark brown almost black.

"Hey Ritsuka how is our little sis' today?" Aiko asked, I could tell she really didn't care.

"Just peachy now if you could do me the plesure of moving your fat butts out of the way it would be even better." I walked straight past them grabbed my denim jacket and slammed the front door behind me.

I grabbed my dark blue bike and started peddaling to the kareoke bar.

My name is Ritsuka Tsukimi, I'm 15 years old and i work at the kareoke bar, walk dogs and I also occationally babysit. I have nine sistera and one baby brother. I live in the Chuo, Kyobashi area in Tokyo. My mom and dad recently had another set of twins because my mother has always wanted a boy. My siblings are called Aiko, Aika and Aimi are the first set of triplets born in this family, they are all in their last year of school and should be leaving soon. Then there is Chikako and myself we are first years at highschool. After us its another set of triplets Yuriko(the perfect one), Toshiko (the super smart one) and Kumiko (the pretty one), they are all EVIL and eight years old. Then there is Rika and Riku, both only three months old and Riku is the only boy (apart from dad) in the family. I prefer to be called Ritsu.

I got to the kareoke bar chained up my bike around back then walked in only to be greeted by Shiro, my bestfrind.

"Head's up!" I saw a baseball coming straight for me so I caught it, if i hadn't it would have hit me in my forhead.

"Nice catch Ritsu." Shiro complimented.

Shiro has chin length black hair and light blue eyes and stood about 5'9 while i stood about 5'6. I looked to the other end of the room and saw the old sailor V video game and the grabby claw thing that had alot of the sailor moon and sailor V dolls in it. Shiro just pointed to it and said "go". I went over to the machine and tried to get the sailor moon doll but failed.

I went back to the counter and played catch with Shiro until someone came in. And that was my very boring saturday.

**MM**

**OK that is my sailor moon masquerade prologue i know nothing important happened but the cool stuff will happen later in the next chapter probably. now this is a syoc or accepting oc's thing the form is on my profile please send one in and if you do i hope to like them thanks for reading bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up like I normally do for a Sunday. Before seven and hopefully before everyone else in my family. I got dressed and put on some jean shorts that reached my knees and a plain white tank top. I also put on my dark purple hoodie and matching converse.

I left the house and took my bike and started pedalling. Riding my bike to the karaoke bar is fun for me it's a way to get away from my messed up family. I got to the bar and let my self in through the back with my pair of keys.

"I knew it. You always come here way before than you should on a Sunday." I was slightly surprised to see and hear Shiro there. "Come on, opening time it half ten lets go I know exactly which place you will love to go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the back door locked it.

They had been walking a little bit fast into the city and that's where we found it: 'Sweet Tooth's Sweet Place'.

We walked inside the gold and light purple sweet store. At the counter I saw Izzy, an older college boy, the nicest worker here since forever. He waved and we both waved back.

We both looked around the small sweet shop; I looked at the sour lollypops, gobstoppers and the chocolate. Shiro more or less stayed at the sherbet selection. Once we left we said goodbye to Izzy and left. Shiro had a fairly large bag of lemon flavoured sherbet and about ten plain red lollies in there. I had four sour blue lollies; the fifth one was in my mouth, one gobstopper and a small box of chocolates.

"Oh shit!" Shiro said while looking at his watch.

"What?" I asked.

"We lost track of time in the store and we need to get to the karaoke bar within ten minutes!" he answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I yelled. "Let's go!"

I started running with Shiro and not stopping until we got to the store. We got there with two minutes too spare. Once we entered we were both shocked. The place was a mess, the rubbish fro the bin was knocked over so were the key stand for the karaoke rooms were knocked over to! The fridge that had beverages the customers would buy was on its side. I saw paw prints on the counter.

Then a woman wearing a black beaded fancy leotard came out. She was tall about six feet, her hair was waist length and the colour as fox's orange. Her eyes were black and she had fox ears and a tail but the white parts where black.

She lifted her hand and shot, what looked like, a black lightning bolt at Shiro. She then aimed for me but I was fast I grabbed Shiro and pulled him to behind the counter. I could hear her maniac voice laughing.

I looked above the counter and saw her she shot another black bolt; I ducked and let out a small yelp.

"Don't even think of hurting them you bitch!" I lifted my head up again to see it was another girl.

Same height as the girl in black, same hair, same leotard but in white, her fox ears and tail were a normal orange and white mix, her eyes were white and her orange hair was in two high pigtails.

"Ritsuki Tsukimi I recommend coming out now!" the white one said.

Another black bolt came hurling past my head. "Yes come out so I can kill you!" the other one said.

"You shall harm no one!" I heard a crash.

The white one came behind the counter and told me, "use this now! Don't forget to say moon masquerade make up!' in a pleading voice. She gave me a necklace that had a single golden crescent moon on its side.

She jumped over the counter and continued battling the other one. I thought for a second before hearing another crash.

"Okay necklace thing please do what ever and help me!" I begged the silver chain with the golden crescent moon." Moon masquerade! Make up!"

I felt a tingling sensation through out my body. I was in a white leotard with tank top like sleeves. A bright yet darkish purple skirt appeared around my waist with a matching collar that had two white lined around the edges, I also had a red bow on my chest and some ankle boots in the same purple colour. I had white elbow length gloves the ends were purple. I had a silver tiara that had a golden gem in the middle. I had royal blue orb in the middle of the bow, a royal blue chocker with a sideways crescent moon and plain blue earrings. I had a royal blue mask much like the original sailor v's. My hair was in two high pigtails and they reached my mid-thigh, it was the normal colour.

"I am sailor moon masquerade, and I shall make you fade!" I said with utmost confidence in my voice.

I looked at the woman in white as she smiled.

"No!" the woman in black said angrily.

She pushed white out of her way. I looked at white; she was unconscious on the floor. Two dark grey daggers with black handles appeared in blacks hands. I started running and punched black in the face. She was startled and dropped the daggers. I pushed her backwards until she hit the wall. I was about to punch her when I failed to realise she had put her hands out and the daggers came flying back to her hands, cutting above my knees at the sides of my legs.

I fell to my knees, I saw her before me. The world felt like it was slow motion. She got the dagger in her left hand. She slashed aiming for my throat. But I let my body fall backwards, the palms of my hands felt the cold concrete floor. I did a back wards handstand which turned into a flip. I was on my feet again. I looked at my left pigtail, a quarter of it had been cut by the deadly sharp dagger that had aimed for my throat. My cut hair was on the floor.

I unleashed a yell which was pretty much a war cry. I threw punch after punch but she kept on blocking them with those damned daggers. My hands were bloodied from where my hands and the daggers collided. I kicked one out of her hand and caught it in my own hand.

"Let's make this a fair fight!" I said.

The daggers clashed with our movements. Over and over. I put my hand on her blade. I grabbed the blade and pulled it out of her hand. These daggers were on my side now. The handles were now gold and the hilt was silver. I slashed the one in my right hand at her throat but just as the tip touched her skin she vanished.

I let out a breath of relief. I turned around and saw a girl enter the store.

The girl had emerald green eyes, shoulder length flaming red hair and a tall, slender body with a big chest, about 5'9 maybe.

The girl ran away. I had just stood there. Uh oh. Oh well. I placed the daggers on the counter jumped over the counter and checked Shiro's pulse. He was fine then suddenly his eyes flashed open.

"Hi?" he asked.

I only just realised I was still sailor moon masquerade. "don't worry your friend is over there," I pointed to the rest of the bar which he couldn't see because he was still behind the counter. "I am sailor moon masquerade, it was nice meeting you but I must go no sorry bye."

White had disappeared. I hoped over the counter with ease and felt my body drop to the floor. I was back in my normal clothed and shortish hair. That was weird. The cuts from the daggers were still on my knees but thankfully no one could see.

For the rest of that day shiro and I cleaned up in the kareaoke bar, I then rode home took a shower and fell asleep before my head could hit the pillow.

My day was pretty uneventful wasn't it? If only I knew what would happen tomorrow.

**hey sorry its been awhile thank you if you didn't give up on me, so many thanks. this story will not be abandonned my excuse is on my profile also please reveiw that would make my day. thanks for reading see you soon.**


End file.
